


homosexuality is real my twin brother has it

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Truth or Dare, i want to die every day, it is SO fucking hot where i am rn i am sweating, oof i dont really like this sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i dont like this very much but i had to write it down or else i would have died





	homosexuality is real my twin brother has it

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like this very much but i had to write it down or else i would have died

“it’s so goddamn hot outside. i want to fucking die.” dirk’s draped across the bottom bunk like a discarded sheet, a thin tank top clinging to his sweat-soaked skin and a pair of sweatpants rolled up to the middle of his thighs, the portable fan he stole from his sister roxy at full blast directly on his freckled face. his twin brother, hal, groans from above him, extending one thin leg adorned with a skinned knee over the edge of the top bunk and lowering his bare foot to inches above dirk’s nose.  
“i’m hella bored, dude.” hal says in a long-suffering way, lazily rubbing at his left eye and yawning widely. “it’s too hot to do anything fun, though.”  
“fuck this shitty apartment, we don’t even have a yard to run around in like normal 16-year-olds.” dirk says, flipping over on the bed and cringing at the feeling of hot cotton sheets on his stomach.  
hal is silent for a moment before speaking. “wanna play truth or dare?”  
dirk sits up, goggling for a moment at his brother, before he shrugs. “sure. i don’t have any better ideas.”

“truth or dare, bro?” hal asks, his legs sticking out in front of him in order to gain as much respite from the oppressive heat as he possibly can. his brother looks at him through half-closed eyes before responding, “truth.”  
“what was your first kiss? or, who was it, i guess.” dirk ponders the question for a moment before responding, “jake english, remember, from summer camp? i kissed him behind the activities shed in a canoe the last week we were there.” hal grins as he fuzzily recalls walking in on the two of them behind the wooden shack in august. the heat was almost as bad as it is now, he thinks to himself.  
“when was yours?” says dirk, leaning back ever so slightly so that his back rests against the windowsill.  
“feferi, actually,” hal replies, quicker than dirk expected. “when we dated for like, a minute. it was very romantic.”  
dirk scoffs. “yeah, okay, sure.” hal narrows his eyes.  
“it was just this past winter, actually. december. very cold. feferi was…” he delicately lifts one pale eyebrow. “very warm.”  
dirk mimes sticking a finger down his throat. hal smirks. “your turn!”

“this game would be more fun with more people. truth or dare?”  
“dare,” replies hal, absently twirling a soft strand of his hair between his fingers. “ we can call jane and roxy.”  
“yeah, okay. call ‘em while i think of another dare.” hal plunges a hand into his pocket, fishing for his cell phone with it’s crimson red case, while dirk slides down the wall and looks at the ceiling for the duration of his quest to think of a suitably interesting dare. he barely hears hal’s phone conversation, the perfect challenge popping into his mind the moment he hears hal end the call in front of him.  
“they’ll be here in 15 minutes, they went to the denny’s down the street,” hal says.  
“kiss me,” says dirk, sitting up. his brother looks at him wide-eyed before dirk clears his throat somewhat awkwardly and clarifies, “that’s my dare.”  
“oh,” breathes hal, clearly relieved. he stands up, shuffling over to dirk and sitting right in front of him. he takes off his sunglasses, and dirk follows suit. “like, for how long?”  
“man, i don’t care, just do it already.” dirk says, slightly impatient, and hal rolls his eyes in a long, slow motion as he settles his hands on dirk’s shoulders and leeeeeeans in.

dirk’s surprised when hal doesn’t pull away after a split-second, but rather continues kissing him with a little too much teeth and not quite enough lip contact, but suddenly dirk’s breath hitches and he realizes his hands are in his brother’s hair and hal is closer than he was before. they separate, and for one frozen moment they simply look at each other before hal quietly says “can we pretend i didn’t do that?”  
dirk cracks a grin. “nah.”  
hal makes a funny noise deep in his throat that dirk’s about to question before his mouth is suddenly occupied again, hal using just the right amount of force. dirk catches himself before he makes an undignified noise as hal pulls away, but this time he feels a pressure on his jaw, his neck, down into the divet between his collarbone and shoulder as his brother’s lips and tongue and teeth seem to be everywhere at once. he starts to lose himself in the insistent rhythm before---  
“oh my god!” shrieks roxy, and they jump apart. the twins look as if they’re conscious of rational thought again, but unfortunately that involves such shortcomings as realizing in unison that 1) they’re practically in each other’s laps, 2) they’re adorned with matching necklaces of wine-colored bruises around their necks, and 3) their sister and their sister’s girlfriend are standing looking shell-shocked in the doorway to their room. hal squeaks out an “it isn’t what it looks like” before roxy, her eyes wide as saucers, scrunches up her nose for a second and then bursts out in bubbling, snorting laughter. jane, her mouth behind her hand, seems to be giggling too.  
“alright, the game’s over! fuck off!” shouts dirk, leaping up from the floor (toppling hal over in the process) and slamming the door in the two girls’ laughing faces. “i don’t think i’ve ever wanted to die more than i do right now.”  
“amen,” says hal from his position on the floor.


End file.
